Marriage of Chance
by JustSonya
Summary: HP/SS - Answers a truly goddawful challenge. A/U. Short, but fun.


Title: Marriage of Chance  
Author: Medea Nevermore  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: HP/SS  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, never will.  
Feedback: medea@dawnrising.org  
Beta: Tia  
Archive: Part of the From Dusk till Dawn Severus Snape/Harry Potter Fuh-Q-Fest at http://www.kardasi.com/HPSS   
  
Challenge: AU - Draco Malfoy has come to Hogsmeade in search of education, but instead he falls for the beautiful younger daughter/son (character of your choice) of Albus Dumbledore. Problem: his Love has an older brother, Harry, who is possessed of a headstrong (and shrewish) disposition and Dumbledore has declared that his oldest must be married before he'll give the younger's hand in matrimony. Help arrives in the form of his father's old friend, Severus Snape -- a nobleman, sadly fallen on hard financial times, who has come to Hogsmeade in search of a rich spouse. Who, exactly, will tame who? (Diana)  
  
  
Draco Malfoy wiped a tear from the corner of his eye with the handkerchief his beloved fiancée had given him. The scene before him was one sure to bring tears of happiness to any witness. The wedding had been blessed with a bright, cheerful day, and the pews were filled with loving friends and family.  
  
At the altar stood Harry and Severus. Performing the ceremony was Harry's father, Albus Dumbledore. As he joined their hands, and directed them to recite their vows to each other, Draco found himself reflecting on how this joyous union had come to be. After all, no one who had met them would have thought for a moment that Harry and Severus would find such a deep, all encompassing love for each other.  
  
He thought back to his arrival here in Hogsmeade, seeking training in the arts of Magic. His parents had directed him to approach Dumbledore, as he was famous for his skill and power. They had given him no forewarning about the loveliness of the wizard's daughter, Hermione. Her first smile had swept him off his feet. The first glare her older brother Harry had given him warned him to watch his step. Nothing could have kept Draco from falling in love, however.  
  
The young Malfoy had been shocked to learn that Dumbledore had decreed that Hermione could not marry until Harry had. His first thought had been that no woman would take such a horrid, foolhardy man to wed. Being of a scheming, clever nature, Draco had lured Harry out drinking one night at a nearby pub, the Three Broomsticks. In his drunken state, Harry had let slip his deepest secret. He preferred his own gender to that of the fairer sex.  
  
Malfoy had been inspired. His mind had raced to think of whom he might know of the male persuasion that Harry might fall in love with. Unfortunately, the only name that popped into his head was that of Severus Snape, his father's friend. The tall, dark Potions Master was famous for his temper and sharp tongue. It seemed worth a try, however. After all, perhaps two foul tempers would make a loving relationship? More importantly, he knew Snape had taken a financial hit with the fluctuation of the gold market. Harry had inherited a great deal of land and money from his grandfather. It seemed as though destiny was taking a hand in his choice. He had summoned Snape immediately, inviting him to visit for a while.  
  
The sparks had flown when Harry and Severus met. They fought tooth and nail for weeks. It was obvious to Draco, at least, that they were also fighting the attraction between them. Things had finally come to a head when Severus grabbed Harry by the collar after a particularly vicious insult, and silenced the younger man with a fierce, claiming kiss. Witnesses had quickly evacuated the room as clothing had begun to fly.  
  
It was to little surprise that, late the next morning, Harry and Severus had announced their engagement. Love had shown brightly from their eyes as they looked at each other. Wedding plans had begun immediately. Draco had finally proposed to Hermione at the dinner the night before the wedding. It was to his great joy she had accepted his offer.  
  
Now, Malfoy watched as the two men kissed at the altar. He found himself thinking that he had been right. Only two such obstinate, disagreeable people as these could possibly have been made for each other.  
  
End. 


End file.
